mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampires are a race of immortal undead beings that were once Human, until they were bitten by another Vampire and infected with their venom. In order for them to survive, they have to thrive on a living creature's blood,. Whether it's human or another species, does not matter. After becoming Vampires, an individual's natural abilities are greatly enhanced. They are also bestowed powers beyond the natural. These abilities grow stronger with time, which makes it difficult for a Human to overpower them. Becoming a Vampire Vampires have the ability to transform Humans (and most likely subspecies, as Ethan (Seer) was bitten, but we didn't get to see if he turned as Sarah sucked the venom out) into their own kin, with the simple act of biting them. Once bitten, venom from the bite spreads rapidly throughout the victim's body. A Vampire also has the ability to prevent the victim from becoming a Vampire by sucking out the venom, but must act quickly. The effects of the Vampire venom seems to be very painful for some Humans (or just Here's?) to endure. Ethan was shown to twitch at a rapid pace when Jesse bit him in Re-Vamped. Fledglings Even though a Vampire can transform a Human into one of their own by simply biting them, being bitten by a Vampire only turns the victim into a "Fledgling." A Fledgling is a being between Vampires and Humans. Fledglings are basically New-Born Vampires that have not tasted Human blood yet (though can drink from other species and may never drink from a Human) and thus have not become Fully Fledged Vampires. They have mortal bodies and have a limited lifespan of 28 days, unless they drink human blood to complete the transformation. If they don't, their mortal bodies will die. However, they can prevent their deaths by drinking a blood substitute (this is not another species blood, but a potion brewed by Benny's Grandma), which will keep them alive without becoming Fully Fledged Vampires. Fledglings that choose this way of life only have to drink the substitute occasionally and can drink other species blood (or snack on food to keep the hunger away) regularly, but they will still have a strong urge to drink Human blood. They can do certain things to dull the craving, though. An example of this is when Sarah was constantly eating chips and other junk food in the episode Blood Drive. Despite gaining Vampire powers, Fledglings are weaker than Fully Fledged Vampires and will tire faster. They also lack the ability to fly like Fully Fledged Vampires and are not as temperamental. It's assumed by Sarah, that when a Fledgling becomes a Fully Fledged Vampires, she or he gives up any chance of regaining her or his humanity. (This is a weird thought to have when her best friend Erica is a Fully Fledged Vampire, though her actions can make you wonder sometimes...) Fully Fledged Vampires Drinking even the smallest amount of Human blood will cause a Fledgling to become a Fully Fledged Vampire. Fully Fledged Vampires don't have mortal bodies, thus becoming true immortals. The strength of the powers they had as Fledglings will increase, as will their urges and temper. Vampires also obtain the ability to fly. To enter a residence, they have to be invited in or else trying to intrude will burn them. Fully Fledged Vampires also get angry more easily than Fledglings do and find it harder to control it. Appearance Vampires appear as normal Humans, however they can show their Vampiric traits. *When Vampires are angry, they grow fangs and their eyes begin to glow a yellow or orange color (Jesse's are blue, so it can be assumed that there are more colours or it's attuned to the person), similar to the way cat's and other feline's eyes do. *They have the ability to grow their fangs whenever they want, usually, when they're trying to frighten someone, show off, or about to feed. *Fully Fledged Vampires don't have a reflection in mirrors and cannot appear on film (i.e. photos). Fledglings have a murky appearance in a mirror, but still cannot appear on film. Later on the reason for this was revealed; the vampire curse blocks the person's soul, which is what appears in reflections or on film. They do appear in videos, though. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength'- Vampires and fledglings have superhuman strength that allows them to be much stronger than humans and they grow stronger with age and time. Older vampires can throw others with great force and lift a fledgling off the ground with one hand. But, even fledglings can easily kick or toss fully turned vampires across the area with great force. *'Superhuman Speed'- Vampires and fledglings have superhuman speed which allows them to run much faster than humans. Their speed is so great that they appear as blurs of motion. It is possible that their speed increases with age. *'Superhuman Agility'- Vampires have superhuman agility. This makes it much easier to perform jumps. flips and other gymnastic maneuvers. *'Superhuman Hearing'- A vampire's sense of hearing is much greater than a human's. *'Superhuman Healing Factor'- Vampires can rapidly heal any cut, burn, scar, bruise, etc. in a matter of seconds, and can even regrow entire severed organs. *'Superhuman Smelling'- A vampire's sense of smell is much greater than a human's which allows them to smell almost anything. *'Flight'- Full vampires have the ability to fly. *'Levitation'- Full vampires have the ability to defy gravity and rise their body in the air. *'Superhuman Reflexes'- Vampires and fledglings have super reflexes which allows them to react faster than a human. *'Supernuman Durability'- Vampires and fledglings are more durable than humans; they can withstand relatively unharmed even hits that would kill humans. Also, being technically undead, they ignore most physical damage, though they are not beyond pain. *'Immortality'- Being immortal undead beings, Vampires can live forever and never age. *'Fangs'- Vampires and fledgings can extend and retract a pair of fangs from their mouths that allows them to feed on the blood of humans and animals. This also enables them to be able to bite other person to turn them into vampires. *'Hypnosis'- Athlough only seen in older and more powerful vampires, through the use of hypnosis, full vampires are able to put someone in a trance and control their minds. *'Telekinesis'- Elder and powerful vampires are able to move objects and beings with their mind. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- The sunlight doesn't kill vampires, but it can harm them and annoys their eyes. They sometimes need to wear sunglasses and sunscreen in the daylight to avoid this problem. *'Invitations'- Vampires cannot enter someone's home without being invited in first. It is a person's only safe haven. *'Holy Water'- Vampires turn to flames and get sent to Limbo when they are drenched in Holy Water. If they only get splashed with a small amount of Holy Water, it burns them but they survive. *'Wooden Stakes'- Vampires die when stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake. *'Garlic- '''Vampires hate the smell of garlic. *'Enchanted Daggers- Benny's grandmother gave Ethan a pair of daggers capable of killing vampires. *UV Light (Sabers/Sunsabers)'- Similar to the light of the sun, it has enough power to fight and hold off a vampire, but not enough to actually kill it. *'Crosses'- Irritates vampires but doesn't kill them. *'Spells'- They can be used to harm them to some extent. *'The Lucifractor'- An ancient magical object that can absorb the energy that vampires need to survive. If hit by Lucifractor's energy pulse, a vampire will be reduced to ash. *'Souls'''- Upon being released, the souls that were trapped inside the Cubile Animus killed Jesse. Vampire Limbo Although Ethan, Sarah and Benny usually speak of "killing" vampires, it's possible that Vampires don't actually die, not even when a wooden stake sinks into their hearts. As Sarah said during the MBAV Movie, after she slays the vampire disguised as a pizza delivery guy, Vampires are sent to a type of Limbo, where they stay forever, but don't die. There could also be a way for Vampires trapped in the Limbo to come back to the living world, as Jesse plans to revive his Vampire army by using the souls within the Cubile Animus. Also, although everybody thought that Jesse died and was sent to Limbo, in the episode'' Re-Vamped'' he regained his physical form and came back to life. Notable Vampires Full Vampires *Sarah Fox *Erica Jones *Rory Keaner *Jesse *Older Nurse *Annie Vee *Gord *Ethan Morgan (formerly) *Anastasia *Vampire Punk *Jacob *Vampire Council members Fledglings *Kurt "The Hurt" Lockner *Pizza Delivery Guy *Sarah Fox (formerly) Category:Vampires Category:Undead Creatures Category:Species Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Monsters and Creatures